


because he'll make you feel alive

by quantumoddity



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Alec's learning some new things, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: Seregil loves that, even now, he can still teach Alec something new
Relationships: Alec í Amasa/Seregil í Korit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	because he'll make you feel alive

“Alright then,” Alec said, not ten minutes into their breakfast, narrowing his eyes across the table at his talímenios, “What are you up to?”

Seregil actually had the gall to look surprised, eyes widening. Put with his sleep tousled cloud of hair, the effect was rather comical, “What?” 

Alec chuckled, “Do you think I’m blind, talí? You’ve got that look in your eyes, you’ve been fidgeting like you have fleas since you sat down and you’re fighting a smile right now. What exactly have you done?”

With a playful pout, Seregil folded his arms and slumped lower in his chair, “You’ve gotten too used to my shenanigans. It’s no fun anymore, I can’t surprise you.” 

“Oh, you can still surprise me, love, believe me…”

Seregil hadn’t dressed yet, he was still wearing the long, billowing white shirt he’d slept in despite the fact that it was nearly noon. Alec himself had been up for hours, out in the yard of their Wheel Street villa, working himself into a sweat at his archery butts before the thin, yellowish sun of an auntumn day was even fully past the horizon, coming in with cold bitten cheeks and a blissful ache in his arms to find his lover only just rising out of bed, wondering where he was. It was strange, how they both chose to spend their few and far between days off. 

Though they’d both known exactly what they wanted in that moment, as Alec strode in and Seregil had smirked that lopsided smile of his and beckoned him back into bed. Hence why they hadn’t made it to the breakfast table until now, hours later. 

And now Seregil was acting like he was itching to reveal some new mischief, his glee running so close to the surface that it was practically shining out of his face. 

“It’s about the post, isn’t it?” Alec guessed, smiling smugly, “Your eyes keep going over that way.” 

Seregil huffed in mock frustration, “Who taught you to be so observant? It’s annoying.”

Alec chuckled though there was a warmth in his chest that had nothing to do with the hot, sweet tea he was sipping to break his fast. Even after years of night running, years since Seregil had been his teacher in any kind of meaningful way, getting compliments from him still meant quite a bit to Alec and reminded him of his early eagerness to please. 

As usual, there was quite a bit of post. The Lords Seregil and Alec were always receiving invitations to this party or that gambling house, letters from correspondents in the Noble Quarter, little gifts and trinkets from friends. Alec even still got the occasional token from an admirer, though they’d grown considerably less frequent as he’d grown in confidence with showing Seregil affection in public. 

But it was one mid sized, rectangular package in particular that Seregil jumped up to get, eagerly bringing it back to the table. 

“Okay, now you’re going to need to trust me with this one, talí…” he put on his best wheedling smile, “You’re going to do that thing you always do, where you splutter and go red and hunch your shoulders, but we’re going to have fun with this, I promise.” 

Alec frowned, though there was a little seed of wariness taking root in his chest, “Okay, really now, what have you done...and I don’t do that! Anymore.” 

“Of course you do, my good little Dalnan prude,” Seregil clicked his tongue affectionately, pulling at the strings that bound the small box. 

“I haven’t been that in a good long while, as evidenced by about half an hour ago. Are you about to get us in trouble, talí? I was rather looking forward to a quiet day off, just in the house together. I wasn’t planning to move very far from the bed, truth be told, if you’d like more evidence of how thoroughly you’ve corrupted me.”

Seregil gave him a positively wicked grin, running his thumb under the edge of the paper wrapping to lift it, “Who says that isn’t exactly what I’m planning too?”

Though Alec had long since been warmed by the fire and Seregil, he suddenly looked as though he’d just come in from the cold again, cheeks coming up a beautiful shade of pink. It only got worse when his lover fully unwrapped a small wooden box, cracked the lid open with a butter knife from the table and slid it over to his end, so he could see what was nestled in it, carefully packed in paper shavings. 

“Aura’s mercy…” Alec groaned, unable to care that he was doing exactly what Seregil had said he would, turning a bright, berry red and pulling his shoulders in, hiding in the collar of his shirt. 

“Well, look at that, you were right!” Seregil beamed, leaning forward and resting his chin on his hands, “I can still surprise you!” 

_ Trust him _ , Alec told himself sternly as he lay back on the plush, expansive pillows of their bed, now completely naked,  _ you promised you would so trust him.  _

There was something so delicious about the reckless, wild pounding of his heart, the way he couldn’t take his eyes off that damnable box now sitting on the bedside table, the heat it caused to run over his cheeks and chest. He just had to switch off the part of his brain that still confused such feelings for mortification. 

It helped that Seregil was equally naked as him, just tying his hair back out of the way as he stood at the foot of the bed, eyeing Alec with a deep hunger. Looking at him, all tight whipcord muscles and sharp angles, the grace in his hands as he braided back his flowing dark hair, the fire in his eyes, not to mention the way his cock hanging heavily between his lean thighs, it was so easy to forget that he’d ever seen something like this as wrong. There was a subtle shift in the way Seregil carried himself when he was being the dominant one in their bed, a kind of power and assurance that radiated from within him and drew him up taller, that curved his smile into something wicked and put a possessive glint in his eye. He looked at Alec like he was completely and truly his, like he was the only thing in the universe that mattered and every cell of him was Seregil’s. 

_ I trust him,  _ Alec moaned in his mind, no longer telling himself but feeling the words down to his bones,  _ I trust him and I love him and I want him.  _

Of course, that thought spread a warmth through the bond between their hearts and Seregil’s expression softened a little, so much adoration in his eyes as he looked at him. With that consent confirmed, he slipped back into the role he played so well and enjoyed so much. 

“Where did you even get this?” Alec murmured, eyes on the box again. 

“Aurënen,” Seregil grinned proudly, “Only the finest for my love, of course. The craftsmen there are artists with this kind of thing and this particular carver was recommended to me by our friends in the green lamp houses.”

Alec bit his lip and stifled a groan. Even after sampling pretty much everything that went on in those brothels with Seregil and getting along very well with most of the workers there, he’d still struggle to meet some of them in the eye after this. 

“It is beautiful,” he admitted, turning his attention back to the present moment, a much more comfortable place to be, “Can I see it?”

His curiosity clearly delighted Seregil, who lifted the carved wooden… instrument out of the box and handed it to him. 

It was a rather impressive weight in his hand, enough to fill his palm comfortably. It was tapered at one end, wide in the middle like a closed tulip head made of dark wood then flaring out into a clear base. Around the base was obviously faie artistry, he’d never seen beauty and resemblance like this from anywhere else. It was a forest scene in miniature, trees and a stream carved into a tableau that ran all the way around it. And, of course, a tiny stag standing in the middle of it all. No doubt as to who it was meant for. 

“You’re ridiculous,” he murmured, looking up at Seregil with an attempt at a gentle scold, though he couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

Seregil was grinning too, “But you like it.”

“I love it,” Alec admitted, “But...um...what exactly do I do with it?”

Confessing his inexperience to his lover was something else that embarrassed him from time to time, the fact that even after years he was still having to ask Seregil questions like this. The sting was taken out of it by how much Seregil adored teaching him new things, guiding him through discovering what could make him feel good, how they could physically express what they felt for each other. They joked about corruption but Alec saw it more as opening his eyes, Seregil helping him to know himself better. 

That was very much worth feeling like he was a little inexperienced sometimes. 

Seregil grinned and leaned in to kiss him, a slow kindling kind of kiss, like he was breathing yet more desire into his chest. As he did, his fingers closed over Alec’s so that, for a moment, they held the toy together. 

“Let me show you, my sweet,” Seregil whispered into his mouth. 

Alec didn’t know if it was just because it was their second time that day or because Seregil was eager to get to what was coming after, but he found himself being fucked like the world was about to end and he was the last thing his lover intended to do. It was heavy and hard and frantic, Alec’s knees thrown over Seregil’s shoulders as he was bent near in half, the bed protesting as he pounded into him with a strength you’d never think could be held in such a slight body, high, wild gasps the only sound Alec was able to make as he gripped the pillows hard enough to tear the fabric. He could only submit and let himself he carried in the tide of it all, something raw and almost animalistic about it, like he was being mated. 

He screamed when they came in the same instant, trying to make it Seregil’s name but the sensation of his lover’s heat flowing into him, so deep it felt like it was settling somewhere in his lower belly, robbed him of the ability to do anything but howl. By contrast, Seregil was silent and gripped completely, back to grinning playfully as soon as he was past his peak, like they’d only just begun. 

Alec whimpered, eyes vague and come splattered chest heaving. If that was just the opening scene to how today was going to go, he might not survive it. 

“This end is for you,” Seregil tapped the wide bulb, seeming amused at the idea of lecturing to Alec while his cock was still in him, “And the other end stops it going too far.”

Alec swallowed and nodded mutely, seeing the size of it with a new, alarmed eye. 

Seregil could know his thoughts at an instant but he always asked too, just to hear him say it, “You’re up for this?”

There was absolutely no doubt in Alec as he nodded emphatically, “Yes. Absolutely.”

“Well then,” Seregil grinned again and reached for the bottle of oil he’d dropped on the sheets in his haste to enter his lover. 

A very liberal amount was poured onto the toy and then a little more at Alec’s anxious insistence. The way the thick, pale liquid coated the almost black wood, dripping lazily from it to Seregil’s hand and down his wrist was undeniably gorgeous. 

Seregil pulled out gently and spread Alec’s thighs a little wider, sending his knees up to his chest. He craned his neck, eager to watch, skin prickling with anticipation. 

“Breathe,” his lover cautioned gently, pressing one end against him, “It might sting at first. Tell me if you need me to stop.”

But Alec’s body took it hungrily, the momentary pain just another reason he gasped, deep and wanton. Gods, he felt so  _ full _ , felt it press against his walls and that sweet spot inside him, impossible to ignore. 

“Fuck, Seregil…” he whined, his taxed body waking up again with a sharp, sudden awareness. The sensation was overwhelming, so, so close to  _ too much _ but just a breath enough away to be exhilarating. 

“Look at you,” his lover sounded proud, voice soft with awe and approval as he traced a finger across the new, slight rise in Alec’s hips where the toy nestled, “You took that so well. Such a good, sweet boy, not losing a drop of what I gave you.” 

The praise played Alec’s taut nerves as skillfully as Seregil played the harp. Suddenly he wanted to do everything he asked of him, obey him utterly, win more of those sweet, loving words. 

“Stand for me, love,” Seregil cooed, “Show me you can.”

Alec soon realised the toy wasn’t just for keeping Seregil’s release inside him. Every time he so much as twitched, his nerves jangled with that teasing a _ lmost too much but not quite enough _ sensation as the smooth, unyielding wood pressed on his prostate and his inner walls. Sitting up, driving it deeper in him, then standing to feel gravity pull it down right to his rim was enough to send Alec staggering with a cry, clinging to the bedpost with sweat running down his nose, cock being dragged back into a full erection. 

And behind him, lounging on the bed with a satisfied grin, Seregil only laughed and said, “Just wait until I have you night running or riding a horse with that thing in, talí…”

“You bloody will not!” Alec yelped in dismay. 

Though he knew fine well his love had a terrible habit of getting his way. 

They played for a while, Seregil asking small errands of Alec, just to make him move and walk and bend with the toy in him. Alec naturally found it impossible to resist any kind of challenge and he’d soon driven himself right up to the edge, until he felt tightly wound enough to snap, either about to come or cry or both. 

Finally he admitted defeat, after Seregil had him kneel before the bed, turning his eyes up to him pleadingly and whispering, “Please...I can’t, it’s too much…”

Immediately, Seregil softened, the dominant act falling away like a mask he’d discarded, “My sweet, my talí, of course. You’ve done so well, let me reward you.”

He didn’t even make him climb back onto the bed, coming to join him on the floor. He laid him out, pouring out praise willingly as he kissed his way down his body. Seregil took his aching erection in his mouth, only needing a few strokes of his tongue to give him the release he’d been needing so badly for so long. Alec sobbed out a cry of relief, this time managing to form his lover’s name. 

And Seregil wasn’t even done. He drew the plug out quickly and put it to one side, before Alec’s muscles tightened too much, and set about cleaning what spilled out of him with his tongue, long, slow, almost reverent strokes to take Alec through the aftershocks, leaving him moaning and gasping like he’d been underwater and had just resurfaced. 

“I love you,” he spluttered, using every last scrap of strength left to him just to say those words, “I love you, I love you…” 

“I know,” Seregil chuckled, leaning with his back against the bed so he could maneuver Alec into his arms and rest him against his chest, “I know, talí, I love you too.”

After a while, once he was back to himself, Alec began to laugh, burying his face against Seregil’s chest, “You know...I’m starting to love when you get that look in your eyes…”

Seregil pressed a kiss to the top of his head, his own shoulders shaking with giggles, “See how you feel in an hour when the ache sets in. Then you’ll be cursing my name.”

“Well then…” Alec tucked his knees in so Seregil could wrap his arms around him completely and hold him safe, “I’ll be sure to make the most of it while I can.” 

“Of course,” Seregil smiled, rocking him gently, the way he would when Alec needed his lover to hold him, “I’m not letting go of you until you’re cursing my name.”

Apparently both Seregil and Alec had things to learn about his tolerance levels. They stayed curled up for some time, just basking in the afterglow and the sweet, simple joy of being close to each other. 

And the only sound Alec made apart from his usual happy, contented sighing was to hum curiously, “So...you think I could go night running while wearing this…?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love it if you left a comment! Really means a lot to authors! Also, if you want to make a suggestion for something to write for these guys, I'm on Tumblr over @mollymauk-teafleak


End file.
